


Often

by Legvall



Category: Karmaland
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legvall/pseuds/Legvall
Summary: Au! en donde todas las noches al amanecer se abre el club/bar de karmaland y Auron termina conociendo a dos chicos increíbles con los que pasará la mejor de las noches... y tal vez mucho más.
Relationships: lolitoxluzuxauron
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Often

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Espero que te haya gustado mucho esto, es el primer threesome que escribo sobre los chicos e intente hacerlo lo más lindo posible. No quiero sexualizar a ninguno de los chicos y mucho menos que me cancelen por esta razón así que si no les gusta es mejor que se salgan:)
> 
> Gracias por leer <3

🔞

Auron camino con aburrimiento por el pueblo de Karmaland, había terminado de arreglar su casa y ya que sus otros compañeros estaban muy metidos en sus cosas; él se había quedado completamente solo. El casino estaba totalmente lleno así que cuando se le pasó por la cabeza meterse ahí para apostar y beber algo, la desecho con pereza, ni loco se metería a un lugar lleno de borrachos ludopatas.

Entonces escucho una música que provenía de la parte inferior de donde estaba el letrero del pueblo y decidió acercarse con curiosidad, muchas personas salían de ahí y otras cuantas estaban, le sonaba de esa música que utilizaban para coreografías sexys en las películas y eso solo lo motivó más para acercarse. El guardia que estaba en la puerta lo dejó pasar sin más cosa que agradeció mentalmente y se acercó a la barra, todo parecía indicar que era un club de esos populares y que al parecer le estaba haciendo buena competencia al casino.

Escucho una risa y alzó la mirada para encontrarse con Mangel quien estaba limpiando los vasos con un cigarro entre sus labios.

— Pero bueno, chaval. — Señaló una botella y el muchacho entendió al instante ya que le pasó una copa. — No sabía que trabajas aquí.

— Necesitaba Karma Coins para la decoración de mi casa, no me la puedo pasar todo el tiempo sin hacer nada. — Mangel miró fijamente al escenario recordando que justo ese día era una fecha especial para el club. — ¿Te vas a quedar más tiempo aquí?

— Eso creo, no es como si tuviera algo que hacer ahora en la noche. — Revolvió el líquido que estaba en la copa antes de pasárselo de un solo trago, la mierda esa estaba fuertísima. — ¿por qué lo preguntas? 

— Por nada, creo que estas en el momento y lugar correcto hoy. — Un aldeano llamó a Mangel para pedirle una bebida así que el chico le respondió que le diera un momento y se inclinó hacia él con una sonrisa pícara. – Disfruta el show, querido psicólogo. 

Auron se quedó pensativo y miró hacia el escenario que estaban terminando de montar, no sabía que era un día especial ya que casi nunca salía de su jodido hogar y poco se relacionaba con las personas del pueblo, no sabía cuales eran los mejores lugares ni las actividades que se llevaban acabo en el diario vivir de los aldeanos pero ese puto bar era su cosa favorita en el mundo cuando estaba estresado. Las luces del local cambiaron a un color rojo y un foco de luz se centró en el escenario, los aldeanos empezaron a chiflar y se acercaron para ver más de cerca, su corazón latió con rapidez y se dijo así mismo que tenía que verlo también de cerca así no supiera muy bien de que se trataba.

Conocía la canción que estaba sonando por los parlantes del lugar así que se dijo muy bien en una de las cortinas que estaban esperando expectante a que algo saliera de ahí. La pequeña intro de la canción pasó y un chico apareció en el escenario, los aldeanos se volvieron locos y gritaban con euforia, los largos cabellos del muchacho caían con sensualidad sobre sus hombros y el antifaz que llevaba resaltaba lo pequeña que era su cara, movió sus caderas al son de la música luciendo sensual.

El segundo chicho apareció un poco antes de que llegara el coro y repitió los movimientos del otro, se veía como una pieza impecable de arte que llevaban preparando una buena parte del tiempo. Los apretados pantalones que llevaban ambos moldeaban sus delgadas y torneadas piernas lo que hizo a Auron pensar en que no había visto algo más excitante que eso. Cuando la canción estaba a punto de llegar al segundo coro se sorprendió a sí mismo al notar como el chico de largos cabellos lo miraba fijamente mientras que hacía la coreografía, antes de cambiar de lugar sonrió coqueto, lo mismo pasó con el otro chico que en cambio le guiñó el ojo.

El acto termino y el se quedó sentando pensando en lo maravilloso que fue todo y antes de que se pudiera marchar sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro.

— ¿Te vas a ir ahora después de que te dedique todo mi baile? — El chico soltó una risita mientras que se plantaba enfrente de el impidiendo que se fuera.

— Podría haberlo hecho. — Su voz sonó ronca sorprendiéndolo a él mismo. — pero ahora que estas aquí podría pensarlo un poco más y por cierto, bailaste increíble.

El pelinaranja se inclinó hacia él y con esa sonrisa coqueta habló nuevamente. — Podría hacer algo en privado para ti, solo para ti y mira que es la primera que quiero hacerlo.

Auron se levantó lentamente dejándose llevar por el desconocido quien lo llevó a una de las puertas del local, parecía como una sala de descanso y al mismo tiempo un cambiador. El desconocido paseo por la habitación y se quitó su máscara, lucia muchísimo más precioso sin ella.

— Entonces... ¿cómo te llamas?

— Mi nombre es Lolito pero en el club me dicen Lolo, no siempre estoy en el escenario por si te lo preguntabas.

El pelinaranja se recogió sus cabellos ahora en una coleta y se sentó en uno de los sillones que estaba ahí, lo palmeó esperando a que él también lo hiciera y cuando lo hizo ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente.

— ¿Cómo te llamas tu? Me gustan tus piercings.

— Auron...

— Me gusta, es un buen nombre para gemir. — Le coqueteó sin ningún atisbo de estar avergonzado con la situación sino que por el contrario, Lolito se sentó en su regazo sin decir nada más. — Podrías por empezar a besarme, como sugerencia.

Auron lo hizo sin más, tomando su cara entre sus manos y besándolo tan lentamente que pudo acariciarlo por completo. Sus labios se movieron lentamente en sincronía hasta que sintió como la lengua del pelinaranja delineaba su labio, chocaron su lengua profundizando el beso y se presionaron el uno contra el otro, decidió morder y tirar el labio del chico solo para molestarlo pero fue grata la sorpresa que recibió cuando escucho el primer gemido de la noche.

Lolito se separó un momento para tomar aire y levantó sus brazos dando a entender que le quitara la bonita camisa verde que había usado, se la sacó lentamente apreciando su cuerpo blanco que tenía algunas cicatrices y el las besó lentamente, enterró su cara en el cuello del chico quien soltaba pequeños jadeos cuando la lengua o los dientes marcaban cada zona de su piel, movía sus caderas para sentir más la excitación del castaño quien parecía concentrado dejando marcas y cuando finalmente se separó tenía sus labios rojos e hinchados.

Se levantó rápidamente para sacarse su pantalón y presionar al castaño quien se había quedado embobado. — ¡Apúrate! Si no te lo quitas tú, te los arranco.

Auron se rio suavemente y se levantó lentamente para quitarse los pantalones y los zapatos. Ahora fue él quien puso abajo a Lolito quien lo observaba con esos verdes ojos expectante, decidió primero acariciar por encima de la tela tentándolo poco a poco de volverse loco. Escucho como Lolito gruñía del enojo y decidió continuar con su trabajo, metió tu mano y acarició la punta del miembro con excitación, moviéndola tan lentamente que hizo al pelinaranja removerse.

— ¡Deja de jugar conmigo cabrón! — Lolito se tapó la cara con su brazo intentando mover su caderas para tener contacto.

— Tan solo la estoy pasando bien contigo, pero haré lo que quieras.

— ¡Solo hazlo rápido!

Auron río socarrón y bajo por completo la ropa interior del muchacho, decidió dejar de ser un cerdo desgraciado y hacer que se sintiera muy bien. Acaricio nuevamente su miembro y movió su mano varias veces pasando el pulgar por la punta para estimularlo, cuando el chico empezó a deshacer en gemidos deicidio que ya estaba listo para la segunda parte y estiró su brazo para tomar uno de los aceites que estaba encima de una mesa, era lo único que podía utilizar para dilatarlo.

Mojó sus dedos con la sustancia y acarició la entrada de Lolito con lentitud, el músculo cedió luego de haber jugado con él y metió su dedo lentamente al mismo tiempo que seguía moviendo su mano. Lolito solo se dejaba hacer, de todas formas se sentía muy bien y lo quería, cuando Auron metió el segundo dedo sintió una incomodidad que duró poco puesto que al parecer el cabrón ese tenía unas manos mágicas la peor parte llegó luego el tercer dedo que aparte de estirarlo tocó su próstata haciéndolo gritar del placer.

Ninguno de los dos escucho cuando la puerta fue abierta y un Luzu sorprendido se quedó mirándolo todo.

Ni cuando Auron se bajo también su ropa interior dando por finalizada la tarea de prepararlo y penetrarlo tan lentamente que hizo que gritara, espero un momento hasta que Lolito se acostumbrara a la invasión y se movió lentamente y entonces escucho como alguien carraspeaba.

— Los encontré con las manos en la masa. — Luzu sonrió malvado y dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa para luego cruzarse de brazos intentando no reírse por la cara de sorpresa que tenían los otros dos. — ¿de verdad, Lolito? ¿En la puta sala de descanso?

Lolito echó su cabeza para atrás y removió sus caderas tratando de tener más contacto. — Vete al infierno Luzu, en vez de estarnos cortándonos el rollo podrías sencillamente unirte.

Luzu se quitó el saco que ahora tenía y lo dejó sobre una silla mirando la cara disgustada del castaño. — No creo que tu compañero el gruñón quiera hacerlo.

— Soy Auron. — Gruño molesto y movió sus caderas contra el cuerpo de Lolito quien estaba desesperado. — No sé que podrías hacer aquí

Luzu se quitó el pantalón pensando en muchas de las opciones que tenía pero el redondo culo del psicólogo fue lo que más le llamó la atención, de hecho ya lo hacía desde un tiempo atrás y el que Lolito lo haya atrapado lo tenia muerto de la envidia. Así que se acercó lentamente también tomando el frasco de aceite y dejándolo caer "accidentalmente" por las nalgas del chico.

— Creo que puedo hacer algo que te gustara a ti y a mi, solo será un plus.

— ¿¡Qué haces cerdo!? - Preguntó exaltado y se intentó retirar pero entonces Lolito enredó sus brazos en su cuello impidiéndolo.

— Solo disfruta.

Lolito lo beso profundamente mientras que miraba a Luzu quien ya había empezado a acariciar su piel, preparándolo de la misma manera que hizo él con Lolito solo que él tenía que contenerse para no correrse en ese mismo momento. Sintió que Luzu se colocaba detrás de él y luego lo que vio fue estrellas que le estaban nublando la puta visión, cuando el chico se movió el tuvo que hacer lo mismo y fue Lolito el que recibió todo al tiempo.

Auron gimió entre dientes y se encargó de moverse al mismo tiempo.

— Tienes un buen cuerpo, Auron.

— C-cállate cerdo...

— Cállate tu, zorra.

Lolito llevó a un punto en el que estaba a punto de sollozar, ya no podía aguantar más así que se dejó llevar por la acumulación de placer que se había instaurado en su estómago; gritando el nombre de Auron con fuerza, sus músculos se contrajeron contra el miembro del castaño quien tampoco no pudo aguantar y se corrió, Luzu disfrutó un poco más antes de dejarse llevar también.

Los tres temblorosos y con la respiración agitada se quedaron por un tiempo hasta que la voz de Lolito rompió el silencio.

— Eso estuvo increíble.

Auron asintió cansado y beso por última vez los labios del pelinaranja.

— Bueno, creo que podríamos repetirlo nuevamente.

— ¿Q-qué?

Luzu soltó una risita divertido y sacó su miembro con cuidado, se sentó a un lado del pelinaranja quien al parecer estaba de acuerdo con la petición.

— Podríamos hacerlo ahora en tu consultorio.

Ahora que lo pensaba y mirándolo a los dos pensó que no era tan mala idea, había sido una noche divertida.


End file.
